gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Four
Season Four of Glee premiered on September 13, 2012. Glee will air on Thursdays at 9PM EST instead of Tuesdays at 8PM EST. All of the main characters returned, but not all will be present for every episode. This season follows the lives of both New Directions and the lives of the alumni who recently graduated. The series focuses on a high school Glee Club called New Directions, from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. Season Four also has so far introduced several new characters, such as Jake Puckerman, Marley Rose, Kitty Wilde, Hunter Clarington and winner of The Glee Project, Blake Jenner (Ryder Lynn). Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans) was also promoted to the main cast, as his character was only recurring in Seasons Two and Three. Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) and Jayma Mays (Emma Pillsbury) both reduced their roles to recurring after being main cast for three seasons. Cast Main Cast *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (12/14) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (14/14) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (11/14) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (14/14) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (12/14) *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (12/14) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (14/14) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (10/14) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (14/14) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (5/14) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (8/14) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (7/14) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (6/14) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (14/14) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars/Appearances *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July (4/14) *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux (2/14) *Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright (2/14) Guest Stars *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman (14/14) *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose (14/14) *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (12/14) *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart (11/14) *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston (11/14) *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams (10/14) *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn (10/14) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (8/14) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta (7/14) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (7/14) *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose (6/14) *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins (5/14) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (4/14) *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Clarington (4/14) *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (3/14) *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe (3/14) *Dan Domenech as Chase Madison (2/14) *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (2/14) *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel (2/14) *Kieran-Jones as Adam Crawford (2/14) *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester (1/14) *Mark Christopher Lawrence as Rob Adams (1/14) *Davenia McFadden as Betty Adams (1/14) *Gina Hecht as Mrs. Puckerman (1/14) *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan (1/14) *Aisha Tyler as Tanisha Puckerman (1/14) *Ashley Fink as Zizes (1/14) *[Bill A. Jones Bill A. Jones] as Rod Remington (1/14) *Earlene Davis Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael (1/14) *Ali Stroker as Betty Pillsbury (1/14) Co-Stars * Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori (5/13) * Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett (5/13) * Brad Ellis as Brad (4/13) * Daniel Curtis Lee as Phil Lipoff (4/13) * Jesse Luken as Bobby Surette (4/13) * Riker Lynch as Jeff (3/13) * Curt Mega as Nick (3/13) * Dominic Barnes as Trent (2/13) * Neil Parker as Wes Fahey (2/13) * Michael Hitchcock as Dalton Rumba (1/13) Episodes Production *The New York sets are being built where they usually film so the cast can continue working together. As a consequence, Will's apartment set was demolished to make room for the New York sets. In addition, the choir room and teacher's lounge sets will be smaller, although the crew says that this change will not be that noticeable. (Source) Only the exterior shots are being filmed in New York City. (Source) *Matthew Hodgson has confirmed on Twitter that he will be returning to write for Season 4 as planning work has already started on Season 4. (Source) *Long-time casting associate Alex Newman will be promoted to full-time casting director alongside Robert J. Ulrich, Eric Dawson and Carol Kritzer. (Source) * On June 20, 2012, Matthew Hodgson tweeted that work has begun on the first script. (Source) * On July 17th 2012, Lea tweeted that she had had a costume fitting and had received the scripts for Episodes 1 & 2. (Source 1 2) * Former '"House" '''Writer & Executive Producer, Russel Friend, will be replacing Marti Noxon as Consulting Producer and writer. (Source) * Filming on both The New Rachel and the Season was schedule to start filming on Wednesday 25th July. (Source) In the event however, Kevin McHale, Vanessa Lengies, Matthew Morrison and writers Michael Hitchcock and Matthew Hodgson all confirmed on Twitter that filming has in fact started a day early on Tuesday 24th July for the McKinley High portions. (Source 2 3 4 5 6) * The promo shoot for Season Four has been done (Source) * On July 28, 2012, Ali Adler announced she will not returning to write for ''Glee so she can focus on her new show The New Normal. (Source) *Long-time Glee assistant costume designer Elizabeth Martucci will replace Lou Eyrich as costume designer. Eyrich is leaving to focus on making costumes for the second season of American Horror Story. (Source) *The screen seems brighter like in the first season, compared to the heavy contrast in seasons two and three. Albums released in or during the Season: Britney2.0Cover.png|Britney 2.0 (EP) Tumblr mbf4drNFbr1qjw66no1 500.jpg|Glee the Music Presents: Glease Glee S4V1.png|Glee: The Music, Season Four Volume 1 14364895_121121203000.jpg|Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3 *Britney 2.0 (EP) *Glee: The Music Presents Glease *Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 *Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3 Gallery Glee Season 4 Promo.JPG|Season Four - Glee Cast Tumblr m98f6p6FP41qbd895o2 1280.jpeg|Season Four - Cassandra July/Rachel Berry WillSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Will Schuester - Promo Pic 1 SueSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester - Promo Pic 1 RachelSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Rachel Berry - Promo Pic 1 FinnSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson - Promo Pic 1 seakurt.jpg|Season Four - Kurt Hummel blainese4.jpg|Season Four - Blaine Anderson searach.jpg|Season Four - Rachel Berry - Promo Pic 2 seatina.jpg|Season Four - Tina Cohen-Chang santanasea.jpg|Season Four - Santana Lopez seasam.jpg|Season Four - Sam Evans seabrody.jpg|Season Four - Brody Weston seamar.jpg|Season Four - Marley Rose seabrit.jpg|Season Four - Brittany S. Pierce seafin.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson - Promo Pic 2 seajacob.jpg|Season Four - Jake Puckerman glee_11-amber-riley-01_2409DJ1.jpg|Season Four - Mercedes Jones seapuck.jpg|Season Four - Noah Puckerman Glee 23-kevin-mchale-01 3014 purplebkg v2 jm.jpg|Season Four - Artie Abrams Glee 36-becca-02 4391 v2kva.jpg|Season Four - Kitty Glee 09-harry-shum-jr-01 3740DJ2.jpg|Season Four - Mike Chang glee_43-kate-hudson-01_5535_jw1.jpg|Season Four - Cassandra July Suevdfvdfdvf.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester - Promo Pic 2 Wills4.jpg|Season Four - Will Schuester - Promo Pic 2 Blue Blaine Sue glee promo.png 523562_10151145448562044_845995820_n.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester/Blaine Anderson - 13 Days Tina artie glee 12.jpg|Season Four - Tina Cohen-Chang/Artie Abrams - 12 Days 305274_10151148068047044_1390975783_n.jpg|Season Four - Santana Lopez/Kurt Hummel - 11 Days Finn sam.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson/Sam Evans - 10 Days 564736_10151151374047044_121649231_n.jpg|Season Four - Noah Puckerman/Mike Chang - 9 days 207851_10151152861052044_2087089192_n.jpg|Season Four - Mercedes Jones/Brittany S. Pierce - 8 days|linktext=Season Four - Mercedes Jones/Brittany S. Pierce - 8 days marleysue.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester/Marley Rose - 7 days 582670_10151155384487044_269185215_n.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson/Brody Weston - 6 days A2SeNzrCQAAcxVj.jpg|Season 4 - Brittany S. Pierce/Kitty - 5 days 3395_10151158131182044_1748215213_n.jpg|Season Four - Noah Puckerman/Jake Puckerman - 4 days|linktext=Season Four - Noah Puckerman/Jake Puckerman - 4 days 3DAYS.jpg|Season 4 - Sue Sylvester/Will Schuester - 3 Days puckblaine.jpg|Season 4 - Noah Puckerman/Blaine Anderson - 2 Days su.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester/Rachel Berry - 1 Day Saison4-16.jpg|Season Four- Noah Puckerman & Mick Chang (from Harry twitter) x9ni01.jpg 94652474-glee-big.jpg Videos Category:Season Four Episodes